Swtitching Places but it was Kane's idea
by Scorpina
Summary: Weak Link. No matter what Kane says he cannot convince Daniel Bryan he isn't a weak link. But despite his words, he is ignored. Left with no alternative. Kane has decided to take matters into his own hands and asks a favor of the Undertaker. Kane, however is already regretting the idea...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The request.

"Are you serious? Are you even listening to yourself right now. Come to think of it, what the hell has gotten into you?"

It was a conversation not even Kane could believe that he asked the same question. "Taker, just do me this favor. I mean, it can't be that difficult… can it?"

"Naw it's the easiest thing I can do. But you are seriously asking me… I mean what is the purpose of this? Not to mention you hate Daniel Bryan!"

"I don't hate him… sort of speak… well I got no choice but to like him…"

"It's like you and X-pac all over again"

"Can you help me or not? I got to get his head out of the idea that he is the 'weak link' and apparently my words mean nothing. I can lead my example can't I?"

A small grin came over the face of the Undertaker. "You are starting to sound like me. Well, if you insist on this. I can do it, and I'll even tax on some insurance on it"

Kane didn't like the tone, let alone what the Undertaker meant by taxing on some insurance. He never spoke like that. Kane only nodded his head and left that moment, his mind raced for what he just asked his own brother to do.

"I hope this is the right thing to do…" Kane muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Deed

Chapter 2- The deed.

Within the next three hours, Kane was in search of Daniel. He found him pacing back and forth in the locker room. He watched him walk back and forth without pause, his head didn't even lift as Kane walked into the room. "Daniel" Kane said aloud. No response came. "Daniel" Kane said a little louder. Still nothing.

"GOAT!"

Instantly he got his attention. "I knew it! You still don't see me as a tag team partner!"

"You didn't hear me call your name, you only seem to respond to negative words. Not good"

"Since when the hell did you become Dr. Shelby?!"

"I didn't, I just don't want to go back into anger management" Kane snapped back. "I want you to stop thinking about this weak link crap. Let's talk about this."

"We already talked, it's easy for you to say what you want since you are seven feet tall. Me, I am not. So don't your dare talk to me about being the smaller man in the fight!"

"I have been. I faced the Great Khali and Big show, both bigger than me. You also weren't here when my brother decided to teach me a lesson in picking on those smaller than me."

"I don't believe a word of it." Bryan snapped back. "Besides, everyone is smaller than you!"

Kane rolled his eyes. "Fine, you think size is everything. Come talk to me tomorrow then, it's put up or shut up."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Daniel demanded.

Kane stood before him, staring down his tag team partner and looking him dead in the eyes. "I will prove to you, once and for all. Size isn't everything."

He walked out of the locker room then and there. When he went into the hallway, he found Chris Jericho there. "Let me guess, you overheard the Deadman and I?"

Jericho shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but let me say this… Wow" Jericho stepped off the wall as he looked to Kane. "You got my respect from here on. If I can help you…"

"Last time you tried to help, you wanted to be sure that I didn't return to my normal self again and forever be trapped in Rey's body. Sorry Chris, I don't forget things like that."

"Fair enough. But, what if Shield gets wind of this?"

Kane looked down the hallway. "They already have." Something moved from the far end of the hall and he could hear the squeaking of heavy boots. "I doubt they really know what's going on."

"Will it make a difference? I mean, how?"

"I don't even know if this is going to work Chris. All I know is I need to try, besides, I always enjoy it when I prove my point and was right all along."


	3. Chapter 3 It starts

Chapter 3- It starts.

The night only brought disappointment for Daniel Bryan. He lost his match and Kane was breathing down his throat on how it isn't the size of the man in a fight that makes the difference. Daniel didn't care; he knew he was a weak link in Team Hell No. The thought of drove him to the brink of madness. Worst still was Kane. He kept preaching to him, and became the voice of reason he didn't wish to hear.

He would take anyone else's advice but Kane's.

He went to his hotel room that night, bitter. When he turned to turn the TV on, the strangest sight stood before him. The Undertaker was sitting on his bed. "How the hell did you get into my hotel room!?" Bryan demanded.

Taker stood up. "That's not important right now. But I will tell you what is, your state of mind. You aren't thinking anything through nor are you heeding the advice given to you. My brother is wise in his ways, just as I am… maybe not as good as me, but still"

"Get out of the room!" Bryan demanded.

Taker raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I was going to make you an offer…"

"EW!" Daniel screamed.

"NOT THAT KIND OF OFFER!" Taker snapped back. He turned and stared back at Bryan. "You really want to know what it is like to be a big man in a locker room? I mean really want to know?" Taker asked.

"What are you getting at?" Daniel questioned.

"If you could be as tall and strong as anyone in the locker room, who would it be?" he asked.

Bryan smirked. "Kane. He thinks he is so big and strong and all knowing. I would put him in his place and show him!"

Taker scratched his beard. "Interesting choice, well, Good night!"

"Wait, why ask me all those questions Deadman? What are you up to?"

Taker didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Bryan and waved his hand before his face. "Sleep" Bryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground out like a light. "If I put him in bed, it's just going to be awkward." Taker muttered. He nudged him gently with his foot and shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, good enough."

The Undertaker left the hotel room and went down to another. He gently tapped on the door. Kane answered it and invited Taker into the room. "I've been thinking over about this. Is this really a good idea?" he asked aloud. "Maybe we should…"

"Sleep" Taker's hand went before Kane's face. Just like Daniel Bryan, his eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor. Kane lay there, motionless. "Hmm… I think I should have closed the door before I did this." His unconscious bother lingered between the hotel and the hall. Taker took hold of his feet and began to pull him back into the room, as he did, Brodus Clay walked by. He stopped and stared as the Undertaker looked up and saw the confusion on his face.

"Man, if it weren't you pulling him into the room. I would be concerned!"

"He had a little too much to drink" Taker lied as he pulled the rest of Kane in and was quick to close the door. Taker rolled his eyes as he stared down at Kane. "You owe me big time!"


	4. Chapter 4 The wake up

Chapter 4- The wake up

Daniel felt the room spun him into another world. He rolled himself from the floor, somehow he was asleep face down into the carpet. Strange thing was he saw hints of red around his eyes. His hand reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, yet found something blocked his attempt. Trying time and time again he couldn't get his hand to reach his eyes to rub them. "What the hell" he growled and sat himself up off the floor. Daniel realized he wasn't in the same room, in fact, that was Kane's bag in the corner of it. "Kane?" he called aloud. But there was no response. It was then Bryan decided to look down. His face contorted until he shrieked aloud to the massive legs he was connected to! He stands himself up off the ground freaking out. But got himself dizzy realizing he was standing seven feet tall! He was quick to guide himself towards the bed and sit.

A knock came onto the door. "Uh… Occupied!"

"Bryan, open the damn door!"

Daniel knew it was Kane on the other side… but if he was on the other side of the door… "Uh… Kane… how do I get to the door? I get dizzy standing up"

"Oh for the love of…." Kane muttered. There was silence on the other side of the door until the door suddenly unlocked. Kane walked in, and yet he stood in Daniel's old body. Goat face and all.

"Kane… I'm freaking out!"

"Calm down, the Deadman did this" he explained. "It's to prove that size doesn't matter."

Suddenly Daniel looked to have a moment of inspiration. He stood up off his bed and stared down at Kane. "So… I'm you. Strength, height and all!"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"

The smile began to spread on the face of Daniel. "I'm the monster now? I'm the powerhouse! You're the goat now! This is awesome!"

Kane was rather ill at the look of excitement that came over his own face. Bryan was already making plans as to what to do next, Kane however had to keep him focus. "Daniel, you need to listen to me…"

"Which means, I get the respect, I am not the weak link anymore…"

"DANIEL!" Kane shouted.

Slowly, Daniel looked down. "Yes, goat face?" he said with a snicker.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Listen to me good. This is only temporary until my point is proven. Understood? You are not staying in my body, as well you have to listen to me!"

Bryan only smiled. "Oh yeah, what makes you think I am going to listen to you?"

It was Kane's turn to smile. "Well, unlike you. I have a hostage" Kane went to his bag and pulled out a razor he kept in it. Daniel's face dropped as Kane held the razor near his beard.

"No… No you wouldn't dare! You do and I unmask you!" He reached for the mask but found it wouldn't move. "Why can't I take the mask off!?"

"Part of the rule. Now, are you going to listen to me, or am I going to have to shave this face until it's as smooth as a Diva's ass?"

"No no no no!" Bryan said. "I'll listen!"

"Good, get dressed, we got a long day ahead of us."

"Wait!" Bryan called. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Kane's eyes rolled. "It's no big deal Daniel. You just go as you usually do."

As Kane walked out of the room, he was already dreading the day ahead of him. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Chapter 5 Things take a turn

Chapter 5- Things take a turn.

By the time they got down and checked out of the hotel, the day was starting to look a little brighter for Kane. One, when Daniel Bryan walked out of the elevator, he hit his head and forgot to duck to get out. He struck his head rather hard and was folded over. "Aw, damn it!" he roared.

Kane snickered as Daniel slowly picked himself up and got the luggage out of the elevator before it closed. Then, he hit his head again. After he bent down to reach for the luggage he forgot he was in the elevator and hit the back of his head. "DAMN IT!" he roared again, this time, every head turned to face him. "WHAT!" he demanded and made a fake lunge towards them. Every head turned and walked away from him. Everyone but Kane who couldn't help but smile, Bryan approached him with a glare on his face. "This changes nothing"

"Oh really?" Kane said aloud. "Wait till we get on the plane" he muttered.

"What!?" Bryan demanded.

"Hey look, a great Dame!" said Kane. Luckily for him a woman was really walking a great dame by the hotel.

"Oh yeah"

They got into the rental car, not before an argument broke out. Kane was about to go into the driver's seat when Bryan stopped him. "Ah ah. It's in KANE'S name. Not 'Daniel Bryan'!"

"You drove us here… you know what, fine! Drive!" Kane tossed him the keys and waited for Daniel to get into the driver's seat. Bryan was smug about getting his way, but quickly learned why Kane didn't drive much. He just got one leg in when he became lodged.

"Uh… little help?"

"You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out." The smile spread on Kane's bearded face. Bryan was getting sick at looking at his own mug grinning deviously at him. Eventually he dislodged himself and gave the keys back to Kane. Without a problem Kane got into the driver's seat and set the passenger seat up. He pushed it up as far as it could go, giving Daniel room in the back. The two were silent as they drove to the airport. But Kane decided to lighten up the mood. "Did you want some advice?" he asked.

"No" Daniel growled back. He pouted all the way to the airport. By then, his head stopped hurting, but Kane knew he was yet to feel the pain of being tall. They went through security and customs without a problem. As they boarded the plane, Kane walked ahead as Bryan followed from behind. The smile returned when he heard someone skim the top of their head on the exit sign halfway down the plane. "DAMN IT!" Bryan hissed. People jumped to his tone, even the flight attendant was concerned. Kane however assured her it was alright. "He skimmed his head on the exit sign, he's ok"

They took their seats, Bryan glared down at Kane bitterly. "You knew that was going to happen!" he whispered.

Kane shrugged. "I did offer you advice earlier, but you didn't want it. There's a lot more you should know when you are me."

"I doubt it's anything useful. Wait until Shield gets a load of me, they will regret calling me a weak link!"

"Being big and strong isn't the answer to everything. You of all people should know that, you defeated the Big Show you know."

"So what? That was only a few seconds to get the title. But now, I have the advantage!"

"Really?" came a voice.

Both men turned behind them, Daniel didn't know that Big Show was sitting behind them. He looked down at the two men. "What makes you so confident Bryan?" His glare was turned towards Kane. Kane however smiled. "Wrong guy."

At first his voice took Show back, but then remembered what happened a while ago. "Let me guess, Deadman tricks?" he asked.

"More or less. Bryan here thinks that I got it easier than him. I am trying to prove it isn't the size of the person that matters. You and I have won and lost against those smaller than us."

Big Show smiled. "Yeah," but then paused. "Wait, so Daniel is in your body?!"

"Yeah, I'm the monster now!"

Show looked back to Kane. "I am more fearful of you now than before. When you were Mysterio you raised some serious hell!" He shuttered to the thought. "But then again, you're a goat face now"

"Baah" Kane muttered.

"Quit it, I am not a goat!"

"No, of course not. You're Kane now" Show sat back in his seat and listened to music, Kane on the other hand was already planning a way of raising hell in the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6 The ground rules

Chapter 6- The ground rules.

Both Kane and Daniel made their way to the arena after their three-hour flight and check in at the hotel. On the way to the arena Kane thought it was only fair to give Daniel a fair warning. "While in my body, I suggest you do not go overboard with the veggies. They don't sit well with me… well… you." He explained as he drove.

"Oh yeah, like a helping of vegetables is going to affect you!" growled Bryan. "I'll eat what I want to eat, you on the other hand cannot touch meat!"

"Hey if you are throwing my rule out the window. I am throwing yours out too!" By the time they got to the arena they were arguing loudly enough for the whole locker room to hear. Many came out to see what was going on, but many began to think they were coming down with something as Kane's voice came out of Bryan and Bryan's came out of Kane's. "You know what, do whatever the hell you want. You've been warned!" Kane snapped and walked away.

The locker room was shocked to say the least. "Did Kane…"

"Shut up" growled Bryan as he stormed off. Odd thing was the way Kane's body pouted much like Daniel did when he was upset with Kane and not getting his way.

Miz of all people was the one to quickly figure out what happened, but knew better than to say anything. "They are going to make some interesting guests for Miz TV later" he said to himself.

Damien Sandow had other ideas.

#

Kane was already in the one small workout room, he was testing to see how strong Bryan really was. The kid was cutting himself short to say the least. He just started on weight lifting when Damien came into the room. He stared over as Kane began to lift weights. "I heard you in the hallway, question is, why of all people would you want to be Daniel Bryan than an intellect like me?"

Kane paused from the weightlifting. It made the others in the room pause and watch on. Sheamus himself was in the back keeping a close eye on the situation. He placed the weights away as he stood up. Sandow was taller than Bryan, but Kane still smiled. "I am proving a point to my tag team partner, size isn't everything. Not to mention, who would want to switch bodies with you?"

Sandow was taken back slightly. "Excuse me, I can only imagine the amount of people I could transform with my intellect and your dominate presences! Everyone would have to listen to me!"

Kane's smile continued to grow. "Just because not everyone advertises their intelligence, doesn't mean you are the only one that is."

Shadow grew bolder; he stood in Kane's face. "Prove it, you egotistical, diminutive creature"

Kane smiled. "Damien, go find yourself in great seclusion preferably alone and fortify yourself with a single hand and manipulative digits you possess!"

Kane walked out shortly after, Damien smiled, until he suddenly realized what was just said to him. Sheamus began to laugh aloud to the comment, Sandow turned. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Sheamus stepped forward. "Fella. Kane just told you in your own fancy manner to go F yourself!"


	7. Chapter 7 Bryan's troubles

Chapter 7- Bryan's troubles.

There were those in the locker room who had no idea that Kane and Bryan switched bodies. In fact, there was someone following Bryan as he made his way to the catering room. One thing he didn't like about being so big was how hungry he became. The fruit and veggies were not sitting well with him, as well there wasn't enough to satisfy his appetite. Reluctantly. Bryan reached for an assorted sub sandwich and ate. "Kane. There you are!"

Bryan turned as he saw Dolph Ziggler. He smiled and patted his shoulder. "How are things? Look, I know I have been bothering you as of late. But I would really like you to consider my offer of being your new Tag team partner. I don't know what you see in Bryan. Quite frankly I don't care. All I want is to get all the gold in the WWE. Imagine, we could be Team Hell Show!"

The problem with this was that Daniel didn't know Dolph had approached Kane. Let alone that he was petitioning himself to be his new tag team partner, especially after all he did to him. "Quite on it huh? So you won't want to answer me here and now huh? I understand, keep thinking about it and let me know."

When he walked out of the catering room, Daniel went to find Kane. He didn't have to go very far when he found his own tag team partner in the ring with Sheamus. "YOU!" Bryan screamed. "You were going to leave me!?"

Kane was already feeling embarrassed as Bryan's hands went on his hips. Kane had no idea in that pose, he could look like a jealous girlfriend. Sheamus looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

"No Sheamus, something tells me Dolph has asked him the same thing he has been pestering me about. Bryan, do you think I would be stupid enough to take the offer? I don't want him as a tag team partner!"

"You never told me about this!"

"Because I knew you would react this way! Look, I don't want anything to do with Ziggler. WE are Team Hell No!"

"Uh, you fellas mind if I leave, this is really weirding me out"

Kane nodded. "Don't blame you on that. Go ahead." Sheamus quickly took his leave as Bryan stood in the ring with Kane. "I didn't tell you since I knew it would distract you. Why the hell would I side with a two faced jackass?" Kane asked.

Daniel thought it over, but was quick to understand. "How long as he been asking you?"

"Ever since we lost the tag titles." Kane paused as he calmed himself down. He turned to Bryan. "Look, we may not have gotten off on the right foot with this, but I look at it this way. We won them together, we lost them together, and we will regain them."

Bryan nodded his head, just as his stomach churned. Kane knew that sound well. "You ate too many fruits and vegetables didn't you?"

"Maybe" Bryan muttered as the ach in his stomach continued.

"I warned you man. I suggest you step outside and avoid closed areas. Trust me, I know!"

For once Bryan listened and went out for some air. Kane on the other hand couldn't help but snicker.


	8. Chapter 8 The Night

Chapter 8- The night.

After Bryan was able to settle his stomach, he decided it was time he listened to Kane and the advice he offered. In truth, he did have good things to say. But didn't quite know why of all times he opted to listen to him now. Perhaps it was the face, Bryan liked watching himself talk… although it wasn't his own voice. "You do know you are in a match tonight, right?" Kane questioned.

"I am?" Bryan demanded.

"Yes, you are. Vicky put me in a match against Roman Regins. He's all yours tonight"

The smile spread across Daniel's face. He will go up against a man of nearly the same height as he is. "You need to listen, Daniel!" Kane said aloud. Bryan snapped out of his moment of bliss as he looked down. Kane's face was stern. "You need you to know this. Those who are nearly equal to you in size and power, develop their own ways of using it to their advantage. We all have to adapt to it."

In truth, Bryan was only half listening. Kane could tell too, he knew his own distracted look. But since no words were getting through, he decided to step out for some fresh air himself. The switch has become more difficult than he though. He hoped Daniel would see that size isn't everything, judging by the look on Daniel's face though, it's become everything to him.

"You think he has learned his lesson yet?"

Kane turned and saw the Undertaker leaning against the wall, he hid in a darker part of the arena, and saw everything from the shadows. "No, not even close." Kane muttered.

Taker smiled as he spoke. "This isn't even half as funny when I switch you and Rey. How about I turn you both back now?"

"What's the point? He won't listen to me when I am bigger than him, he still doesn't when I am smaller than he is. What the hell am I going to do Deadman?"

Taker pondered over the situation, but he only smiled. "Bryan has yet to really understand what you are capable of. I would still give it time and see where it goes."

Kane was reluctant, but nodded his head.

Meanwhile…

Daniel was warming up for his match, he sparred with himself as he stretched his arms and legs for the match. As he warmed up though he could hear someone not to far from him. "You want to come out of hiding before I beat you?" he demanded.

Damien Sandow emerged. "Daniel Bryan! Look at you!" he announced rather proudly.

Bryan ignored him and went back to warming up. "Bryan, I have been meaning to ask you something. From one intellect to another"

This got Daniel's attention. "What?" he demanded.

"Why of all people would Kane switch bodies with you? I am just saying, out of all others in this locker room, why did he want to be you?"

"He didn't. He is trying to teach me a lesson. Size isn't everything. I am going to prove it is!"

"Why prove anything though?" Damien asked. "The thing I am noticing is the fact that Kane no longer holds all the cards in this tag team! You are the dominate one now!"

The more Sandow spoke, the more Daniel began to listen and liked what he heard. He leaned in a little closer. "Question is, what becomes of you when you switch back?" he whispered.

A look of shock came over Bryan as he turned to Sandow. "I wouldn't be respected anymore, would I?"

Sandow backed up with his arms open. "And they say I am the brilliant man!" he stepped forward again. "Now then, how do we make this an eternally fix? You have had the taste of power and like it, but Kane is not a foolish man."

Bryan stared at Sandow. "Perhaps we need to have Kane not want his body back!"

"Good luck with that, I shall leave you to think over your options" and Sandow walked out, he didn't notice Chris Jericho lingering about the door. Chris knew this would be trouble. He had to warn Kane. But another thought occurred, a smile spread over his face as he went in search of another…


	9. Chapter 9 The change of plans

Chapter 9- The change of plans.

Kane watched from afar as Daniel lost his match to Regins. Despite the fact that the Shield was banned from ringside and Bryan demanded Kane not to interfere, he still lost. He came backstage fuming. People knew the stand out of the way of Kane when he was angry. Although many still didn't know it wasn't really Kane.

He stood in wait staring on as Daniel Bryan would. His arms crossed and a stern look would be worthy of Kane himself. When the two crossed paths, Bryan glared at him. "Not one word!" he ordered.

Kane's shoulder's shrugged as he went out to the ring to face Dean Ambrose. Bryan only smiled as Kane walked out to his music and mimicked everything he did down to the ring. Yet as the match started, he was rendered rather silent. Kane held his own against Ambrose, so much so the momentum when in his favor! By the end of it all he caught Dean off guard and pinned him! As quickly as he won, he slid out of the ring and snuck out the other side through the crowd. He saw the Shield trying to catch him off guard.

When he made it to the back, he found Bryan once again. This time Kane gave him a smug look. "Looks like Daniel finally wins one! Oh, wait, that was me… in Daniel's body! Now do you get it?"

"It changes nothing!" Bryan snapped back. "Just because you won doesn't mean… I mean it means… wait…" Bryan soon became tongue tied, as he couldn't think of anything to yell at Kane. He grew so flustered he stormed off in haste, refusing to speak of it.

Kane on the other hand smiled as his chest swelled with pride. He proved his point, and now Bryan can't ignore him. Not anymore.

At least he thought so.

When the night ended, Kane was in search of his brother the Undertaker. Odd thing was he was nowhere in sight, not to mention, Taker agreed there would be no tricks when it came time to switching them back. "What the hell is he doing?" Kane muttered lowly.

"Perhaps it isn't what he's doing, it's what he isn't doing"

Kane turned and found Chris Jericho lingering where the Undertaker usually does. "Kane, I got to tell you something."

"Not now, I got to find my brother and switch back."

"That's the thing though. Someone is trying to make sure you don't!"

Kane paused as he turned to Chris. "You up to your old tricks again?"

Jericho's hands raised in surrender, "Whoa man, no I am not here to mess this up. Besides, I can't stand Daniel's voice coming out of your mouth."

"That's something we can agree on"

"I saw him talk to Damien Sandow, Bryan that is. He's trying to make sure you don't switch back. Perhaps you shouldn't have told him to go F himself"

Kane smiled as he remembered that, but what would Sandow gain if Kane and Daniel don't switch back? The more he thought it over the more he began to suspect Sandow is looking to manipulate Bryan for his own needs. "Did you see Sandow take my brother out?"

"I didn't see a thing, its that or Bryan still has to learn his lesson. You know the Undertaker, he makes sure you remember what he teaches you."

Kane nodded. "I still got a hostage in this, so it's all good for now."

Chris was confused. "Hostage?" he asked.

Kane scratched his chin. Jericho smiled realizing it was Daniel's beard.


	10. Chapter 10 The missing deadman

Chapter 10 – The missing Deadman.

The Undertaker knew it was going to happen. In fact, it was Chris Jericho that warned him ahead of time. The thing was, Taker began to believe Daniel Bryan has yet to learn his lesson. More time in a bigger man's body would do him good, however he knew Kane would approve of the idea. Luckily, Damien Sandow allowed him to keep his plan in motion.

The Undertaker was in the catering room when he was knocked out from behind. When he woke, he was hidden in the bowels of the area, tied and gagged in a chair. Sandow stood before him and into the only light source of the room. "It has come to my attention that you of all people know how to switch the minds of anyone in the locker room. Question remains though, why haven't you done such a task to me?"

The gag was ripped off his mouth. Taker didn't say anything at first, he only laughed. "Is this what has chapped your ass?" Taker began to laugh a little louder. "Why on earth would you want to be switched?"

Sandow began to smile. "I want to be the most feared individual in the locker room. But I lack the proper mescal to be taken serious. I want a body that will allow me to express my mental strength along with physical. I want yours!"

Taker stopped his laughter, but nodded his head. "Did Edge talk to you about that? It was no picnic for him. As well, this is a two way street, do you know what I would do to your corpse when I was through with it?"

"It's a body, a living body!" Sandow snapped back.

"Like I said, do you know what I would do with your corpse?"

Sandow fell silent as he couldn't bring himself to speak any farther. "Well then, perhaps I am better off with manipulating Bryan for my own use."

"Yeah, you do that" Taker muttered. The moment Sandow left, Taker fiddled with his ropes and got free without a problem. "Maybe he should have used that godian knot than a double." Taker muttered lowly.

He knew the arena well enough to get out while the going was good, but he had to keep hidden, Kane and Daniel have a long way to go. As well, Taker wasn't quite through with Sandow as of yet. In fact, he paused himself from his own escape. A smile came over him as he went back to the room he was held in, he decided to wait for Sandow to return.

#

Meanwhile.

Chris Jericho knew his orders from the Undertaker well. When the two spoke he was to keep everything in great secrecy. Truthfully, Chris felt as if he were in high school and was asked by the most popular person in the school to help.

The Deadman always made one feel important, especially if he is depending on you! His mission was to keep Kane calm, especially with the way he and Bryan have been acting towards each other.

In the days that followed, things began to look rather ugly. Bryan took the liberty of starting a new beard… on Kane's face. Kane demanded that he shaved. "The last thing I want to be is looking like you when this is all said and done!"

"Too bad, so sad, my face now and the beard is coming!"

"I am not going to be a goat along with you!"

The two went back and forth for some time. Jericho decided to grab a drink and watch the argument grow from there. If anything, these two could out bicker and couple on Jerry Springer. As Chris stood back and watched, he had a fellow spectator. Miz joined him in the spectacle of it all. "What's it about this time?" he asked while he indulged in chips.

"Bryan is growing a beard on Kane's face. Kane doesn't want one. Bryan doesn't care. Kane is demanding his co operation. Not going over so well"

Miz nodded. "I am having them on Miz TV on Smackdown"

"I'll be tuning in for that."


	11. Chapter 11 Miz TV

Chapter 11- Miz TV

Smackdown started. Miz stood in the ring, as he invited Team Hell No to the ring. The fans were rather confused when Kane was doing Daniel Bryan's usual entrance and Bryan was cool, calm and collected. When they got in the ring. Miz looked between the two. Kane's face had grown some stubble. Bryan was standing at a distance. "Now, I know this is going to see very unusual ladies and gentlemen. But these who aren't really in their right minds right now!"

"What do you mean by that!?" Bryan screamed. Yet the fans were laughing aloud as Daniel's voice came out of Kane's mouth. "NO!" he screamed at the crowd who were quick to yell back yes.

Kane took hold of the mic that Miz offered him. "This is going to confuse a lot of people" he said. The fans were suddenly rendered silent. "Now, let me explain this. I asked my brother, the Undertaker to do this, to walk a mile in the shoes of another, hoping to teach Bryan it isn't the size of the man in the fight. So far, it's not sinking in. And I thought it would considering he didn't have this goat face blocking my words!"

Bryan rolled his eyes as he gave a sarcastic smile. He wet his lips before turning to Kane. "You are forgetting right now, I am bigger, and stronger than you!"

Kane smiled. "Yeah, but you still aren't smarter than me. Grow up and listen to what I am telling you or we will never be back to normal again!"

The smile Daniel gave concerned Kane. "What if I want that to happen?" he whispered low and sadistically. "What if I never want to turn back into the goat face you like to heckle and put down?"

"I DON'T PUT YOU DOWN! YOU PUT YOURSELF DOWN!" Kane screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Perhaps there is a solution to this. After all, I know the fans have been dying for this. What about that rematch you two promised to have, before you became team Hell No?" he asked. Bryan and Kane turned to one another before turning back to Miz. "Solve this once and for all. Have the rematch, but in the bodies that you are in. Prove to us who is the better man when you don't have your usual tactics, strengths and weaknesses!"

The crowd applauded and cheered to the idea. Bryan stared down at Kane and gave a smile. "What say you little man?"

Kane gave a smile back. "I think the fans know my answer. YES! YES! YES!" the crowd chanted along with Kane as Bryan nodded his head and accepted the challenge.

"But let's up it one. If I win, we don't switch back. I will forever be the monster, and you will be the goat face!"

Kane only smiled. "When I win, we switch back, and you never mention anything about a weak link again!"

"Deal"

Miz got back on the Mic. "You heard it hear first folks, Kane as Bryan and Bryan as Kane. A match for the ages, who has the upper hand, who will win and who will fall!? Tonight!"

The match was on, the two stared down one another. Everything was on the line.


	12. Chapter 12 In the Dark- UPDATE

Chapter 12- In the dark.

Damien Sandow returned to where the Undertaker was kept. He made 'arrangements' to have the Deadman moved from one place to another discreetly. When he went to see his prisoner, Sandow was in for a shock. He walked into the room, the Undertaker was no longer tied down. Instead he sat there, waiting for Sandow to returned. "What is this? Who set you free!?" Damien roared.

Taker stood up from the chair, he brushed off the rope before holding up his arms. "Did you really think these scales on my jacket were for decoration?" Upon a closer look, Damien realized the pointed parts of the Undertaker's robe were metal and sharpened. He looked down at Sandow with a small smirk of his own. "Now, do tell me what is going on up above. I heard the fans scream from down here."

Sandow only smiled. "Your brother made a deal with Bryan. Winner decides what becomes of them. I found it was in my best interest to ensure Kane never returns to his former glory. He is far easier to manage as a little man. But you of all people would understand the reasoning I have for this. After all, did Kane not bury you alive?"

Taker scratched his chin. "Yeah, good times" he said sarcastically.

"How much easier would it before for him to remain in a smaller man's body?"

Taker pretended to think over the option but stared down at Damien. "The thing is, Bryan isn't my brother. I don't want him to be my brother, and I am not foolish enough to fall for your manipulation tactics either!" Taker grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and threw Sandow into the wall. He knocked out the scholar with ease, but found his eyes drawn to the rope that lingered by the chair. A twisted grin came over his face. "Let's see how smart you really are!"

Later.

The Undertaker walked out, satisfied to his work. He made his way back up to the main floor of the arena. As he emerged from the stairs, Chris Jericho stood in wait of him. Taker paused. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jericho smiled. "I saw Sandow take the stairs, I figured he had something hidden down there."

"Yeah, catch me up"

Chris summarized everything that occurred, Booker T just confirmed the match between Kane and Bryan and it was soon. Taker nodded his head, as he knew it was time to switch them back. "I need a distraction after the match. I made it so they turn back by a trigger word. But only Daniel can say it"

Chris stared at him. "Wait, you made a trigger word so they could change back? What the hell is it?"

"In due time Chris, for now, trust me and don't let anyone down into the arena basement."

Taker went on his way, leaving Chris to wonder what he was doing. Not to mention, what trigger word did he design for Bryan to say?

Author's note, sorry to leave it on a chiffhanger like this. I will be out of the country for a week! So... until I return... this story is on pause!


	13. Chapter 13 The Fight

Chapter 13- The fight

The fans themselves couldn't wait for this, the locker room began to flood with superstars as they began to place bets as to who would win. Pushing his way through the masses was the Undertaker. Some of the guys like the Prime Time Players began to laugh aloud and ask him. "How would you take it Deadman if everything goes from Kane and the Undertaker to Daniel and Undertaker! It just doesn't fit, does it?"

Taker remained silent, it wasn't long until he looked about for his source to appear. Chris Jericho came through the crowds with something in hand. Taker was quick to take it from him and hide it within his coat jacket. The room was confused, but no one asked him anything.

The pyros went off on the ramp. Every eye turned to the TV as Kane walked out. He kept himself calm and collected as he got into the ring, but didn't set off the pyros that he usually does. Instead he called out for Daniel to come and start the match. Bryan didn't disappoint.

He emerged from the curtain, smiling to what was about to happen. He thinks he knows Kane's every move, and could outthink him. After all, how would a tall man work a small body? The two stood in the ring, staring at one another at first as Bryan's smile continued to grow. Taker read his lips, mouthing. "You'll like being the smaller man!"

Kane however smiled back at him. "You of all people know the weakness of a big man" Next thing he knew the room cringed as Kane nailed a stiff kick to the knees. Bryan crippled down, and Kane rallied himself. Throwing himself into the rope he lunged forward and hit a flying drop kick. Bryan was down, but quickly recovered.

"Lucky shot!" he yelled.

Kane's smile grew. "I told you, you've always had a horseshoe up your ass!"

Bryan regained focus as he got back to his feet, he managed to avoid Kane's oncoming blows and was able to hit a stiff right hand. Kane dropped as Bryan landed a leg drop.

Back and forth they went to, neither man could get the upper hand on the other. Kane showed Bryan some moves not even Daniel knew he could do. One happened to be a hurricarona off the top rope. Bryan showed Kane how well he could move in a bigger man's body.

The match went on for over thirty minutes, the fans chanting how awesome it was, but neither man could make the pin on the other. It came to the point when Kane nor Bryan could get up onto their feet. In fact they both collapsed in the ring, and the ref made the ten count.

"This match has ended in a draw!" called the ring announcer.

#

it was time.

The Undertaker made his way through the locker room and out onto the ramp. Despite Bryan's best efforts to get the match restarted the ref refused. Kane was already half way up the ramp. When he came through the curtain, he saw the Undertaker, standing in wait. Kane knew not to say anything as he stepped off to the side and allowed Bryan into the back. "This is ridiculous! I had him! He was mine! Why the hell did they end the match!?"

"You couldn't get up." Bryan paused from his rant when he saw the Undertaker standing before him.

A smile came over his face. "Deadman, you saw me out there how would you like me as your younger brother than the old one? You know, a trade up?"

Taker played along. "I'll consider it, but I was looking over these" he pulled out the papers Jericho gave him earlier. "Nice work"

Bryan's eyes widened. "Hey, my diagrams!"

Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground, out like a light. Kane however had a sense it was going to happen and already eased himself onto the floor before the trigger word could be spoken. Jericho on the other hand watched on. "That was the trigger word? Diagrams!?"

Taker said nothing as he tucked the papers back into his jacket. He had a slight smug look on his face before the smile emerged. "What can I say, when you're good, you're good."


	14. Chapter 14 The Wake

Chapter 14- The wake

Bryan was pissed, to say the least.

When he recovered from the knock out, he woke in his old body. However he lucked out compared to Kane, he was banged up and bruised in areas he didn't he hit during his match with Daniel. Then again, he was told by Chris Jericho that no one caught Kane's falling body after the trigger word was said aloud. Daniel turned his rage towards the Undertaker who sat in wait for both of the men to wake. He stared the Deadman fearlessly in the eyes. "Who gave you the right to change me back? I didn't want to change back!"

Taker's face remained stoic as Bryan vented his frustrations out. He didn't move let alone blink during Daniel's rant. But when he finally silenced himself, Taker spoke. "You done?" he asked.

Daniel glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Now sit your ass down."

Bryan reluctantly sat down next to Kane, the two men glared at one another as Taker looked between the two. "Now then, we got the hot air out of him, let me tell you why the hell I agreed to do this in the first place. One, I needed a good laugh. Two, I didn't get my laugh at the start of it all. Three, it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be!"

Kane stared at his brother oddly. "You switched us because you thought it would be funny?"

"Hell yeah!" Taker said. "But you two were no fun what so ever! I got more chuckles out of Sandow than I did the two of you combined!... Oh yeah, I left him in the basement, remind me on that."

Bryan wasn't the least bit impressed to the Undertaker's words. "I wanted to be taller, I wanted to be stronger than anyone else in the locker room. I had that, and you took it from me!" Bryan stormed out of the room, he ran by someone rather abruptly. The person he cut off curiously peeked his head into the room. Kane at first couldn't believe it.

"Rob?"

The smile spread as Rob Van Dam came into the locker room. "Hey Kane! What up? Who was the goat?"

"My tag partner." He muttered.

Rob only smiled and nodded his head. "Cool, cool… You do know that he looks like a goat?"

"Well aware," Kane rose from the bench as he turned to the Deadman. "I know you did this as a favor to me. Next time, just tell him that."

Kane walked out to nurse his sore and battered body. Rob turned to the Undertaker with a wide grin. "Something tells me he needs a new tag partner!"

"Quite frankly, you would have been more of a help to them than that damn doctor they hired."

Rob smiled as his head nodded. "Yeah, but what can you do? Maybe I can work with them, who knows." Rob suddenly paused. "Do you know what that screaming was coming from the basement?"

Taker smiled. "Yeah…." But said nothing more.

Meanwhile, in the basement.

Sandow woke from the knock out he was given, he tried to move but found himself tied, not just his hands but his legs as well. Luckily for him, his hands weren't behind him. They were in front. He smiled to his luck and figured he could chew his way out of the rope, until he realized the rope was thick and chaffed his hands. "Who the hell puts someone's hands in the Gordian knot?" he looked down and noticed his feet were as well. "OH COME ON!" he growled.

He spent the better part of his night screaming for help. Unaware the superstars heard him loud and clear, but they wanted to enjoy the time without his company a while longer…

THE END.


End file.
